The 2013 FASEB Summer Research Conference on Renal Hemodynamics: Integrating with the nephron and beyond will take place on June 30 through July 5, 2013 at Vermont Academy, Saxtons River, VT. This highly successful, previously well-attended, recurring meeting, held once every three years, will provide a forum for multidisciplinary scientists to meet and openly discuss their most current innovative, translational and basic research on kidney-related diseases in an informal, casual, relaxed atmosphere. We have developed a new, highly interactive format for the meeting to increase the amount of time for discussion and poster sessions which will foster more in-depth interactions especially between established and early career investigators. This includes two data diuresis sessions where posters are presented orally in a rapid-fire format prior to the poster session. This has been used at other conferences and successfully stimulates interest in the posters. Also, during the group dinners, senior investigators will be asked to sit with junior investigators that are not from their own institution. This informal setting allows for greater exchange of ideas as well as professional development. Conference aims are: 1) to convene an internationally recognized multidisciplinary group of investigators to present and discuss current research findings in the area of renal hemodynamic mechanisms that are the cause or consequence of diseases including hypertension, diabetes, obesity, metabolic syndrome, glomerular sclerosis and nephropathy; 2) to promote the participation of early career investigators; and 3) to promote the participation of women and under-represented minorities. We will initiate participation of early career investigators, women and minorities through targeted recruitment and travel awards. To this end, we have significantly increased participation by these groups as invited speakers and session moderators over previous conferences, at least half of the invited speakers have not presented before or have not presented in at least 12 years. Furthermore, all of the data diuresis sessions will be new investigators. Specific areas to be covered include: renal vascular dysfunction in hypertension and diabetes; novel mechanisms of sodium handling; renal inflammation as a cause of hypertension and renal disease; mechanisms of autoregulation and tubular-vascular communication; sex differences in hypertension and renal function; novel mechanisms of angiotensin system function; epigenetics and pregnancy induced hypertension and renal dysfunction; reactive oxygen species; hypoxia and ischemic injury; and renal medullary hemodynamics.